Finally Not Oblivious
by xonlyx3xashesx
Summary: ONESHOT! Hermione thinks about how much she wishes Ron would like her... While Ron thinks about the one girl who he wished felt the same.. RH slight HBP spoilers


  
A/N: I'm kind of new at this stuff, so please don't be too harsh! This is my first Hermione/Ron and ONESHOT at that so…enjoy… 

Hermione: 

I hope you know I didn't mean to hurt you.

That time when Harry found me crying, then the next minute you were pulling Lavender Brown into the room flirting and giggling, like I wish you'd do with me.

I set those damn birds on you to make you see how I felt about it.

About _you_.

How I wish I could work up the nerve to tell you how I really feel but I just keep pushing away these feelings and ignoring them and sit up late at night in my bed, like now, thinking about what would happen if tomorrow I just grabbed your hand and looked into your clear blue eyes. How would you feel about that?

I'm not sure, but I'd be scared to death.

I hate it when you fight with me, but it helps me deal with how I feel about you.

I think that if I fight with you enough I'll soon despise you and those butterflies in my stomach will disappear and I'll be okay again. But they just remind me of how badly I want you and how you'll never feel the same way.

I wipe the tears from my face now as I think about how I'm _just Hermione_ to you, and nothing more.

It kills me to know that you'll never look at me like you did at Lavender and kiss me like you did Lavender.

Even though you're over and I see the tiniest glimmer of hope, I was so jealous I could've bashed her head into a wall when she even got close to you.

I wanted to be your girl.

How I sometimes wish I _was_ a girl like Lavender whom boys lusted after, not the nerdy and frizzy-haired girl with her nose constantly in a book.

And I sometimes wondered if I was more like that if you'd notice me more and maybe even flirt with me occasionally, but it's a lost cause.

Unfortunately for me this year the girls started to notice how handsome you've gotten, but me... I've noticed it all along.

The way your shaggy red hair glitters in the fire light and falls into you clear blue eyes. That smile of yours and how it brings out tiny dimples in your freckled cheeks and how muscular you've gotten from Quidditch.

But what I love most about you is how loyal and caring you are towards Harry and I, never faltering when we're in need.

I just wish you'd see how much I need you now...

**Ron:**

I hate nights like these.

When I just sit in the common room like now, unable to sleep because my thoughts are anywhere but the comforts of my pillow.

The only thing on my mind right now is you, Hermione.

I look at the scratches on my arm from those stupid birds you set on me and I have no idea why you did it.

Why do you care what me and Lavender do while you were off snogging Viktor Krum?

I was so pissed off when I heard those words spill out of Ginny's mouth I could've punched the wall until it was dust.

Why him?

I never knew, but I suppose because he was famous and all, but who bloody cares? I was the one who was there for you all along.

But I suppose I could never, and will never, satisfy you.

I'm nothing when put up to my brothers and Harry... I even dwarf in comparison to Ginny.

And I hate it.

I guess the reason why I started going out with Lavender is so I could forget about you and maybe move on.

But it turned into a game of jealousy and I just wanted to find out if you feel anything even remotely romantic for _me_.

I suppose Krum noticed the things I started to notice about you. The way your hair wasn't frizzy, but in soft curls that all the other girls were just envious of, your deep brown eyes that couldn't fathom your worries, you're small lips that I catch myself staring at when you talk, and your delicate freckles that just slightly splattered over your nose and face.

How you're resourcefulness saved us time after time. And how you're always there to help with your understanding and compassion.

I looked up to you.

Sure, I hated you in first year; but it's different now.

I saw the way you stuck by and helped me and Harry and you earned my respect, but then I began to fall for you.

_Hard._

I could've punched Malfoy to a pulp ever time he looked at you scathingly. I could've strangled Snape every time he insulted you just because you're smart. I could've flown to the moon and back just so you would give me a shy smile.

But I'm so afraid of crashing and burning that I just keep it all in.

Just fighting with you to push it all back somewhere else where it's not love, but a mere crush or infactuation.

It just never works, so here I sit here alone on the couch listening to the steady crackling of the dying fire...

**Hermione: **

I have to get out of here.

I get silently out of my bed, careful not to wake the other girls and walk down into the common room.

My breath hitches in my throat when I notice you sitting quietly and alone, the fire light dancing in you clouded eyes.

I stand for a minute at the foot of the stair marveling at you and how scared and uncertain you look, but maintaining a brave composure.

I wonder what or whom you're thinking about.

I wish you would think about me...

Then you turn your head and look right into my eyes.

"Hey" you say quietly.

I give a sad smile, still wiping away some remaining tears.

"Hey."

You pat the seat next to you and I take it with a breaking heart.

_**Just friends. **_

"Can't sleep either?" I ask and you nod, not looking at me.

God I wish you'd look at me.

I don't know what to say to you any more.

Then I look at the scratches on you from my little aerial attack.

"Look, Ron, I'm sorry about setting the birds on you. I don't know what's gotten into me." I say, but I know exactly what's gotten into me...

_You._

You look up at me.

"Yeah well, we're done now so no big deal," you say and I see something flash in your eyes. "I didn't mean to ruin your and Harry's private time."

My jaw falls open.

You _know_ I don't like Harry like that! He likes Ginny! It's so obvious!

And before I can stop myself...

"Ron you are _so_ stupid!" I belt at you and your face changes from hurt to angry in record time.

**Ron:**

I didn't mean that... I know you and Harry aren't like _that_.

You just make me so... I DON'T KNOW!

"How am I stupid!" I ask icily, my anger mounting at your words.

"Because Ron!" You seethe and get up from my side and take your place in front of me. "You're so oblivious to everything!"

I had no idea what you were talking about, but it made me angry.

"I'm oblivious! What about _you_!" I asked angrily.

You stood there with your mouth gaping at me, but I had no idea what was going on inside your head or what I had just switched on...

**Hermione:**

I – I meant that you are oblivious to how much I love you, but what did you mean when you said that _I_ was oblivious?

I had no idea, but my heart started to beat faster until I thought you'd be able to hear it thumping against my rib cage.

**Ron: **

I don't know why you're just staring at me like that.

You kill me! Did you know that!

I can't take it anymore!

I'm sick of this little game we're playing with each other's emotions.

I don't want to pretend that we're just friends because that's not how I feel about you at all.

I don't want Lavender, I just used her to make you jealous.

I want _you_ and _only_ you.

I just don't care anymore how you feel about me.

I just want you to know how much I love you.

Screw rejection screw uncertainty...

I stood up quickly and wrapped my arms around your waist to pull you closer.

You're eyes were uncertain and startled, but they fluttered closed and I met my lips with yours...

**Hermione: **

I couldn't believe it!

Was I dreaming!

No, your lips were firmly placed on mine and your arms were wrapped around my waist.

It was heaven right here.

I responded with putting my hands on your chest and you deepened the kiss.

My head was swimming in stars my heart was dancing - Then we broke apart...

**Ron**:

You kissed me back!

I looked into your eyes and saw what I was missing the whole time:

The signs that you cared.

The signs you were jealous.

The signs I missed.

How could I have been so stupid!

I have been completely oblivious to your attempts to tell me how you felt and you were blind to mine as well!

How could _we_ have been so stupid?

I let out a huge laugh and you looked at me in alarm.

"No, it's just we were _both_ so oblivious and stupid," I said and you answered with a smile that made my heart dance in euphoria. "Hermione, you were the one I wanted all along. But I was just afraid of how you felt about me, but now I get it!"

You laughed.

"Finally!" you giggled, resting your head on my chest.

"I love you, Hermione." I whispered, placing my head on top of yours.

"I love you to, Ron." You whispered back.

And with that, I finally knew what I wanted to know all along.


End file.
